TP Progress
This page is for the use of coordinating Tiny Plots (TPs) across the game as a whole. Tiny Plots are one of the driving forces behind any MU*. These are major events or incidents, often times battles, that help push the overall story of the game forward. Tiny Plots are most often the result of role-play that has compounded into an 'offensive' movement by one faction against another, or written from scratch in an effort to bolster game activity. Due to their often extensive nature, an idea was presented by the player of Luke Skywalker of utilizing this wiki in an effort to keep players involved with Tiny Plots informed of what has happened in their absence, or as a resource for players to recall the events of a Tiny Plot that has been put on pause, or involves multiple role-play scenes. How to use this page The player who has concepted the Tiny Plot should add a section to the Current Tiny Plots section below. For help on editting pages, click . It is inside this section that all updates, in bullet-point format, should go. It is recommended that one player from each faction represented in a Tiny Plot should be responsible for updating this page for their respective faction's actions. Every time major incidents of note occurr during the plot, they should be added to this page. When the Tiny Plot has come to its conclusion, it is recommended that you erase the sub-section below, and instead create a new page under the Events, Conflicts, or Battles categories, which ever is most appropriate. It is a generally understood concept on any MU* that what you know OOC (Out Of Character) should not affect what your character knows IC (In Character). By using this page, you will most likely learn OOC stuff that you wouldn't know IC, so use this page maturely. Current Tiny Plots The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant Overview The Empire has been making plants to take down Coruscant for quite some time. They have spent months setting the pieces together, and now, the time to strike has come. This extensive plot will document the progress and future plans of an epic shift in the Galaxy. Progress The Senate Bombing Over the course of many months, the Empire has prepared extensively for the launch of the Imperial Retribution. Stormtroopers from legions (such as the 501st) and BofO agents have implanted themselves into the culture and civilian mass, with many of the 501st being smuggled in under the guise of Operation Shado Kolpo as reenforcements for the Coruscant Guard. During an important session of the NR Senate, Imperial agents who had planted bombs throughout the structure plan to decimate the Senate and take out the Senators with it. -- (Luke) * The Senate enters session, led by Leia. -- (Luke) : A vote is cast on a controversial proposal made by Sentator Jenya Vala of Chandrilia, and is voted down by a large count. During the Senate Session, Luke Skywalker is meditating at the Jedi apartment, when he finally sees through the cloud of darkness wrought by the Sith, and learns that the Senate is to be bombed. He is barely able to release a warning seconds before the bombs go off, while on his way speeding toward the Senate. * Imperial agents set off explosives in the Senate building when triggered by Senator Viktor Faust. A three-wave series of explosions begins, tearing the Senate complex apart. -- (Luke) : Faust reveals himself to be the Empire's Sith Lord, Vassily Korolov. A large number of the Coruscant Guard, including Davyd, reveal themselves to be Imperial agents, who begin slaughtering the Senators and dignitaries they were pretening to protect as the bombs go off. Enb'Zik is one of the dignitaries injured in the first set of explosions. * NR Fleet Personnel, under the direction of Johmac and including Kesander, Rasi, Aramis and Mitali, start evacuating civilians. NR Marines, under the direction of Vengan and Rook, begin attacking Korolov's Imperial agents, who were disguised as members of the Coruscant Guard. -- (Luke) : Snarl assists in rescuing dignitaries from the war zone on the Senate floor, after trying to assist Luke and the Marines in taking out Korolov's team. She carries Enb'Zik, Leia, and an injured Twi'lek dignitary to safety with her body-harness. * Luke Skywalker arrives, cuts through some Imperial Guardsmen and engages Korolov. Leia, in Force Harmony with Luke, uses the Force to protect Luke from a falling piece of ceiling, and is injured in the process. Luke disengages from Korolov and uses the Force to keep the rest of the ceiling from falling on the battle, crusing friend and foe. -- (Luke) : Lord Korolov disengages from a potential duel with Skywalker, taunting him with a subtextual threat, before ordering a retreat to the Imperial Palace, which has been taken at this point by other NPC imperial troops (First Century) that have secretly embedded themselves in the system, much like Davyd's troopers had done. * Kesander, Aramis, and Rasi, having finished evacuating civilians with the Fleet personnel, join the Marines in their attack on Korolov's Stormtroopers, offering a supressing fire to slow them down, until Marine reenfir. -- (Luke) * Luke releases his hold on the ceiling, just moments after the Marines and rescue teams have nearly evacuated the Senate Chambers. He barely escapes the collapse of the ceiling. Korolov and those of his Guard who weren't killed escape, and medevac teams converge on the destroyed Senate complex. -- (Luke) The CorGuard Surprise Having embedded themselves undercover as members of the Coruscant Guard (CorGuard), large numbers of Stormtroopers from the 501st and other legions break ranks and begin attacking NR Military Garrisons across the planet in a coordinated strike. The Coruscant Guard are thrown into confusion, causing many blue on blue casulties as officers choose sides in the growing conflict. In the early hours of the attack many NR Garrisons begin to fall, while others manage to hold their ground. First Century/501st Legion secures the Imperial Palace and begin making it a field headquarters. This all happens "off-camera" by NPCs. -- (Luke & Korolov) The Fleets Engage As the bombs go off at the Senate and the undercover Stormtroopers break ranks and begin their operation, the Imperial fleet moves into position for an all out attack. -- (Luke) Imperial Objectives: * Imperial Task Force Hammer is tasked with breaching New Republic 2nd Fleet Battle Line at location -130,-80,-190 in the Coruscant Sector. After successful breach, Task Force Hammer is to deploy additional Imperial 501st Imperial StormTrooper Legion AND full 65th ST legion to reenforce Coruscant ground operation. * Establish Space Superiority in Engagement Area Phantom (-130,-80,190 +/- 25 in all directions). Reinforce Main Supply Route Tuskin to prevent NR Forces from disrupting troop and supply shipments to the planet. -- (Luke & Stone) NR Objectives: * Reinforce NR 2nd Fleet Battle lines with all avaible forces in prepration for Imperial Attack. Prevent Imperial Ground Forces from reaching planets surface. Gain Air and Space Superiority on Coruscant as well Engagement Area Phantom (-130,-80,190 +/- 25 in all directions). Breach Task Force Anvil Battle Line at Engagement Area Spirit (1000,-850,-1200.) -- (Luke & Stone) * The Imperial Fleets moves into position. Task Force Hammer is pitted against NR 2nd Fleet. All available assets from each side are drawn into the engagement. -- (Luke) : NPC/Off-Camera: Task Force Hammer managed to Breach a section of the 2nd Fleet Battle Line, enough to begin deploying troops to the planet's surface. Much of the 2nd Fleet Battle lines are still in place, TF Hammer only managed to put a wedge in the middle of it. -- (Luke & Stone) : PC/On-Camera: The ISC Broadsword succeeded in thier mission in preventing the Reprisal from entering EA Phantom. Reprisal is forced into a tactical withdraw from Engagement Area Phantom. 2nd Fleet is ordered to remain on full alert in preparations for further attacks, and to prepare for a counter attack on E.A. Phantom and Main Supply Route (MSR) Tuskin. -- (Luke & Stone) Losses: * Empire loses 1 VSD, 5 ISCs, 11 ICRVs, and 87 starfighters * NR loses 1 VSD, 3 MC-40as, 17 NRGs, and 89 starfighters Safekeeping Jedi Artifacts While most of the Jedi Order's important artifacts and histories have been stored in a secret, off-Coruscant location ever since the destruction of the Basilica, a few of the artifacts had been brought back to Coruscant for training purposes. Not long after the Senate bombing, Jedi Master Skywalker orchestrates a secretive operation to get the artifacts out of the Jedi Order's temporary sequestered headquarters. -- (Luke) * Luke gets in touch with Brandis and Kyrin at the Jedi Apartment, giving them coordinates to a safe area in another quadrant of Coruscant, over 100 kilometers from the Military HQ, two kilometers close to the NPC Blockworth Garrison. He manages to flag down a civilian speeder commondeered by Aramis and Vengan to get there. -- (Luke) * Kyrin in Brandis are in possession of the Jedi artifacts. The plan is for them to head to the Mil HQ, while Luke Aramis & Vengan will head to Blockworth Garrison to get air support for the Jedi Apprentice. However, Imperial reenforcements begin an attack on Blockworth! -- (Luke) * The entire NR team has to fend off a pair of CorGuard (under Imp control) speeders who scout them out. Luke leaps onto one speeder and takes out its entire crew, the other is handled by Aramis/Vengan and Kyrin/Brandis (in separate speeders). Luke is thus separated from them, but Aramis/Vengan/Kyrin/Brandis manage to get the Jedi artifacts back to the heavily defended NR Mil HQ. -- (Luke) Forward Operating Base: Raider In order to defend the public Starport and better protect as much of the area as possible around the Military HQ on Coruscant, the New Republic Marines are deployed from NRSD Reprisal. Scouts advance into the area, using information brought in by Aramis and Vengan regarding the local conditions. A corridor is established past to the Starport, then south, and then east to the financial/corporate district and the plaza below the Menrai Shrine. In a series of cautious moves, the NRMil forces set and hold the corridor while slowly bringing in the pieces of a full FOB, including four large gunnery emplacements. The plaza, with its transparasteel canopy and easily established choke-points, is an ideal FOB. -- (Aramis) (NOTE: this is a rough note and open to expansion/editing if you were involved in the scene.) Defense of the Menrai Shrine The Menrai Shrine, located above Monument Plaza, is one of the most sacred locations on Coruscant. Though the New Republic Military have set up a forward operating base down in the shelter of the plaza, the Shine and its sacred monks, and all the statuary associated with it, remain undefended. Three stolen V-Wings (Viator 1-3), taken from the Imperial Palace, escort six skimmer units (Arete, Bastion, Callete, Detente, Eyren, and Falchion 1-6) up the far side of the mountain and attempt the destruction of the Shrine and the statuary. -- (Aramis) * The Imperial assault is thwarted by the unexpected presence of Jedi One and NRMil reinforcements, intel on the FOB is gathered but the Shrine is spared. -- (Aramis) (NOTE: This is a rough note, casualty information and log are with Korolov and Luke) Upcoming Stages * We need to try and schedule out some scenes. I would suggest keeping them smaller. 4 to 5 players total. Scenes are more fun and move faster that way. -- (Luke) * Also, let's try to keep the NPC counts toned down. While you may be PART of a larger battle, keep the PC driven scenes low key on the NPC count and NPC death toll. -- (Luke & Korolov) * Doom on Coruscant. Yes, the beloved Stormtrooper General Petra Doom is running two scenes for the Coruscant battle, Tonight (July 16th,2006) and Tuesday (July 18th,2006) between elements of the 4th/501st and the 224th. the TP's will run from 7PM EST to 11PM EST on both nights. Scenes may be segmented to help keep keep them fun and fast. (Petra & Korolov) * Thursday (July 20,2006), Friday (July 21st, 2006), Saturday (July 22nd, 2006) there will be three stages of battle between the 224th and the 4th/501st ending on Saturday with a final showdown. I invite everyone who wants to participate to attend. Things will probably kick off around 7PM EST (thurs & fri), but times can be shifted. I would like to get an earlier start for Saturday ( Maybe 2 or 3PM EST and go as long as everyone can remain coherant) Scenes will be kept small but there can be several scenes running at the same time between smaller groups of PCs. (Korolov) Category:SW1ki